I'm A Neko?
by Kitsune Oka-sama
Summary: Naruto finds out that he's an animal. He tries to go and fit in but he can't find the one thing he's missing. Maybe it's friendship or family or maybe something more. WARNING YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Rated M for later chapters


I'm so happy that you are reading my first published fanfic. YES!!! This is my FIRST FIC!!! I hope that you enjoy it. Please if there are any requests o suggestions please feel free to tell me. Also BETAS NEEDED!!! I need a person that will really read and help improve my work, not just someone who wants the chapters early. If you want to be my beta just PM me. NOT REVIEW OR COMMENT!!! Also this is a YAOI!!! Don't like Don't read. So that's all. ENJOY THE STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Kishimoto-sensei

I can't even have Gaara. ~Tries to steal Gaara and gets caught~ T_T

* * *

speech

thoughts

talking to kyuubi

* * *

A New Beginning

It was a dark night when the strangest thing happened to me. I was walking along when a black cat started following me. I thought nothing of it but everywhere I went the cat followed. So I started walking a little faster. The cat continued. So I started running but the cat kept pace with me as though it was an easy stroll. Finally, I came to a stop when I ran out of breath. Then I hear "It took you long enough to wear out." I see a boy about my age standing there. Only he wasn't and ordinary boy he had black cat ears and a long black tail. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Sasuke, I come from Konoha" he said, "And you Naruto need to come with me." I stood rooted to the ground in shock. "H-h-how do you know my name?" I inquired "and why do you have cat ears and a tail? And-" "Do you want me to tell you anything or not?" he said sharply, that shut me up immediately. "OK. The reason I know your name is because your the only child of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." "Who?" I asked. "Grr, I forgot you have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, when you were born there was the same day that the evil fox demon, Kyuubi, attacked the village. So your father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the demon inside you and died in the process. So since your mother died when she was giving birth to you, the Third Hokage sent you to this human village to grow up. But now you are almost of age, I'm here to take you back to Konoha." He finished with a deep breath.

"But how can I be one of you? I can't change into a cat and I don't have cat ears or a tail." "Thats what i mean by almost of age, you get your ears and tail when you become of age and thats how you know what animal you will be." he finished tiredly "Your going to be of age in two minutes, so you will see what I'm talking about." "Wait! WHAT?!?" I asked alarmed and sure enough I check my watch and there is one minute till October 10, my birthday. "But wait!!!" I exclaimed as the clock strikes midnight. Then I feel a strange tingling sensation going up my spine, the it turned into burning agony. I topple down to the ground. I feel like someone just cut into my head with an axe twice and shoved a metal rod in my lower back at the same time. But the the pain turned into that tingling feeling and then just vanished completely. "Interesting"said Sasuke "Very interesting." "What?" I asked worriedly. "Your a fox." "And? Is that bad?" "No it's just your dad was a lion and your mom was a tiger." "So are you saying that I should be a liger or something?" "No, but the demon sealed inside you is the Nine Tailed FOX demon." "Oh...is that bad?" "As long as you are a fox and it's not him it's OK." Then an awkward silence came upon us. So I studied him, he had silky looking black and deep pools of onyx for eyes. He wore a black shirt with a silver design on it and black skinny jeans. His shoes were black combat boots with neon green laces. *Cough* "Umm... your supposed to take me to that place. Umm... Konoka right?" "Konoha and ya I forgot." he said as tho he were embarrassed. "You have to turn into a fox first." "Umm... how?" I said. "Just imagine a fox." "O...K..." not sure that it would work. I pictured a fox and then felt that weird tingling feeling, but no pain came so I opened my eyes. Everything seemed so bigger. So this is what it's like to be a fox I thought. "So when do we leave?" I asked Sasuke, who looked like he just saw a ghost. "Turn back. NOW!!!" "He said urgently. "How?" I asked. "Think of yourself." I imagined myself and felt the tingle again then opened my eyes "What?" I demanded. "You have nine tails."

* * *

MWAHAHA!!! I know I'm evil. The first chapter and it's a cliffy. Please if anyone has any suggestions please tell me.


End file.
